Sailor Princess'
by Sailor Star Healer
Summary: Four boys on earth have been awakened into Sailor Princess' to save Neo Queen Serenity, the moon, the earth, and the galaxies.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Sailor Princess'   
AUTHOR: Sailor Star See-er   
EMAIL: profdigi@homestead.com   
WEBSITE: http://fly.to/ultimate-sailors   
WRITTEN: March 14, 2001   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMERS:   
SAILOR MOON & all related material are © 1992 - 2000 NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA LTD,   
TOEI ANIMATION, DiC ENTERTAINMENT, PIONEER ANIMATION & CLOVERWAY. SAILOR MOON, the SAILOR   
MOON characters & their respective names & likeness are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All   
rights reserved. SAILOR PRINCESS' & and all related materal are © 2001 JD CHAMBERS, MON-STERS,   
ULTIMATE-SAILORS!!. SAILOR PRINCESS MOONLIGHT, the SAILOR PRINCESS' characters & their respective   
names & likeness are trademarks of JD CHAMBERS, MON-STERS, and ULTIMATE-SAILORS!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Sailor Princess'

Episode 1: A dark shadow thickens... Princess MoonLight awakens.

AJ: C'mon JD! We don't have all day!

JD: Could you shut, up!? Gosh, I'm trying to hook it up as fast as I can so sit still for one, more, second! It's hooked up, okay?

JD finally hooked up the N64 system which seemed like, to his friends, an eternity.

AJ: God, finally! Man, it like took you forever!

Corey: Hey, JD? Are these guys always like this? And why the heck did you invite them?

JD: I invited Branaan, because he's quiet and doesn't look like he has much friends. I invited AJ, to be his friend better than I already am. And I invited you because I wanted to.

Branaan: C'mon you guys, let's play!

The screen turns black. And reopens into a starry background which scrolls and focuses onto different planets, and the moon.

A top to bottom scrolling marquee appears with these words also while Neo-Queen Serenity speaks them:

Along time has passed   
People on the moon and on earth have lived in peace, and harmony.   
We have lived like this for many years.   
But yet below us,   
After the Sailor Scouts and Moon Power, "vanquished" all evil;   
A dark shadow came upon the moon.   
Holding it in a deep dark freeze where everything died!   
And the people of the moon's energy, drained.   
This evil power slowly creeps upon earth!   
Even I don't know what kind of evil power it is.   
But whatever the cause,   
Whatever the danger the fight turns out to be;   
Princess' please, help us!

:Theme Song:   
Nagareboshi He - (Shooting Star)   
--------------------------------   
vocals: Threelights (Stars Series)   
translation by Hank Chen   
--------------------------------

Search for your love.....

Search for your love, Search for your love,

Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta   
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi   
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)   
ano hiboku ha mamore nakute   
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake   
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)

You are always shining,   
Your smile is just like a tiny star.   
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)   
That day I couldn't protect you,   
I can only hold my remorseful tears,   
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)

Search for your love, sora no suishou   
Search for your love, nakanai de kure   
Search for your love, hontou ha, dakishimetai no sa

Search for your love, crystal of the universe   
Search for your love, don't cry for me   
Search for your love, as a matter of fact   
I love to hold you tightly.

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)   
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)   
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)   
boku no princess   
kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)

To oiyo sora kakenuketeku   
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima   
aitai to sasayaku (tsutae teyo starlight)   
toki ga sugite otona ni naru   
boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa   
tarinai kakera ni (sobaniite sweetheart)

Passing through the remote night sky,   
I'm making a wish infront of a shooting star.   
I'm mumbling to myself to see you, (please convey my message starlight)   
Time flies by quickly, I've grown up.   
Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough. (please stand by my   
side sweetheart)

Serach for your love, ginga unabara   
Search for your love, furehata da you   
Search for your love, kuru o shisani nagasarete yuku

Search for your love, the silver seed   
Search for your love, the boat is floating   
Search for your love, madly

I was swept away by the current.

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)   
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)   
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)   
boku no princess   
kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)

Kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me).....

:Theme Song End:   


On the moon:

Neo-Queen Serenity(NQS): Oh, Darien what another peaceful day!

King Endymion: You're right! But something feels different today, much more cheerful and peaceful kind of too peaceful!

Princess Rini: Oh Diana, aren't these flowers the loveliest?

Diana: Yes Rini, but I think these are much more beautiful!

Luna: Serenity? Isn't it wonderful? Whatching our children play in the peace of knowing that there isn't another evil being that we have to take care of for the fifteenth millionth time and having to always deal with a wanna be moon princess and her scouts who do nothing but gossip about annoying boys and I love Darien this, I love Darien that! Oh this guy was so cute, and remember my first hunk and how Serena droo-

NQS: Luna? I get the point.

Luna: Oh, right.

Luna blushed.

Jupiter: Look at Roxanne. She's so filled with energy! More than I could imagine.

Mercury: Well I don't have to imagine that she has enough to rip Katherine's hair out!

Mars: Katie, Mercury, not Katherine, Katie. Plus I wouldn't mind too much. Just you watch. My little girl will come back stronger and better!

Venus: I think you're wrong Mars.

Mars: Why do you think that?

Venus: Well from what I can see, there's some thorns in Katt's hair. And that's what Roxy's pulling out. I think she wants to use it for that scrunchie I taught her how to make.

Mercury Mars and Jupiter:*the three girls' faces turn blue with a gloomy look and a sweat drop on their heads* Well it was fun to think that they could fight for a little while Venus. Thank you for spoiling our fun.

Daimein: Yo, Akiro! Over here! throw it!

Akiro: Go farther! Farther! Keep going! Ungh!

Akiro threw the ball he was holding and Daimein, humanlly, chased after it. Daimein was so busy looking up into the sky at the ball he didn't notice Uranus in front of him. He kept running and hit Uranus right in the gut, falling down, and Uranus catching the ball.

Daimein: C'mon Uranus! Give me the ball back! We gotta play!

Uranus: If you want to play so much, here! Take it Akiro! Ungh!

Uranus threw the ball, Akiro ran to catch it but was only to be hit by Himeno.

Himeno: C'mon you guys! Let's keep this ball away, from these stupid boys!

Endymion, upon hearing that distasteful remark and seeing all the girls including the adult females, walk over there and provoke the boys to anger, he decided to join in and help.

Endymion: I'll help you guys!

Daimein: Thank's dad! C'mon Akiro take front! Dad, take middle! I've got my own plan!

The girls kept throwing the balls out of the boys' reach. Even out out of Dariens. But meanwhile Daimein was planning his own little plan. Conserve as much energy as possible and use the powers he has against the others who don't have the powers that he possess'.

Daimein: Now my plan's in motion!

Daimein quickly moved from person to person using his telepathy to find out who's getting the ball next and telling his dad and Akiro where and who to block. Finally he got his timing just right and he grabbed the ball. Once they grabbed it., everyone was so tired out, from laughing and running and throwing, that they walked up and went toward the palace. A big dark cloud soon appeared from nowhere, and it began to rain.

NQS: What? Rain? How could it be raining so suddenly?

Endymion: I don't know. I didn't even see a cloud big enough for rain.

Uranus: I have a bad feeling about this.

Daimein: So do I. We should be careful.   


Inside the palace, Rini's room:   
Rini: Wow, look at all that rain!

Diana: It's so much!

Roxy: Oh no!

Tina: What? What, oh no?

Roxy: The flowers we've been growing! They're gonna die with all this rain!

Rini, Roxy, Katt, Tina, Cara, and Diana went outside on balacony leaving Daimein, Akiro, Sierra, Trish, and Himeno in the room.

Daimein: You guys should really be careful!

Rini: What's to be careful about we're only getting flow-

A gust of cold wind, ice, and snow hit the girls. Freezing the flowers which shattered at Rini's touch.

Katt: Gasp! Oh no, we raised these flowers from seeds.

Cara: We were even going to put them in the garden!

Akiro: Well you guys. That windows open and inside...

Himeno: We're freezing!

The children in the room were sompletely covered with ice, and a big, long, string of snot was sripping fomr their noses.   


Conference room of the palace:

Endymion: We need to know what's going on.

NQS: I don't know what to do. I don't even know what could be happening.

Mercury: Not even my computer can figure it out!

Uranus: The only thing I know is to be careful.

An evil voice: Well too bad! Hahahahaha! How can you be careful when I'm already all around you?

The voice sounded male at first.

Pluto: Neptune? Can you see anything in your mirror?

Neptune: Let me see.

Neptune takes out her mirror and looks at it. for awhile she sees nothing. Not even her own reflection. Then dark energy beams out of the mirror and traps Neptune in a dark coffin looking box.

Uranus: Neptune!

Saturn: Neptune! Ugh, I'll use my glaive, to open it.

Saturn grabs her glaive and trys to smash the box. Neptune screams.

Neptune: Stop it Saturn, you're hurting me! I can feel your glaive smashing against my ribs!

Saturn: Oh no, I'm sorry.

Neptune: It's okay, you didn't know.

Saturn: Thanks Neptu- Aaaaaah!!

Saturns glaive releases dark energy trapping her too, in the box.

NQS: Saturn!

Rini and the rest of the kids run into the room seeing Saturn and Neptune trapped in boxes.

Evil Voice: Welcome children nice to see you here!

Now it sounds female.

Trish: Where is that voice coming from?

Rini: I don't care! Saturn's in that box! And I'm not gonna stand here doing nothing!

The rest agree and transform.

Rini: Moon Crisis, Make Up!

Cara: Titan Galaxy, Make-Up!

Katie: Abernan Galaxy, Make-Up!

Roxy: Thunder Galaxy, Make-Up!

Tina: Star Galaxy, Make-Up!

Sierra: Saturn Galaxy, Make-Up!

Himeno: Neptune Galaxy, Make-Up!

Trish: Pluto Galaxy, Make-Up!

Akiro: Uranus Galaxy Power!

Daimein: Earth Galaxy Power!

The ten children transformed into their Super Sailor forms.

MiniN.: Mom, I'll save you! Neptune Water Rod Typhoon!

NQS: No! Don't! You'll kill her!

Neptune: Aaaaah!!!

Sailor Neptune begins to breathe heavily her eyes turn into a blank stare.

Uranus: Neptune!

Uranus pulls out her space Sword. MiniUranus sees and takes out his also. He looks at Sailor Uranus and nods his head.

Uranus: Akiro, I'm tempted! but I don't know what to do.

Evil voice: Well you two can just get into the dark box!

The evil voice keeps shifting from male, to, female and kinda in between.

Dark energy surges out of the two swords and traps Sailor Uranus and Mini Uranus in the dark box.

Earth: No!! Akiro! Wild Fire Blaze!

The fire hits Akiro's dark box and burns Akiro.

MiniU.: Daimein. Please stop it!

Earth: The Spirit Tree should be able to help! Spirit Tree Disable!

The Spirit Tree Necklace emits white energy which almost reaches the box but then turns black and shoots back toward Earth trapping him in a dark box. The Spirit tree outside the palace begins to wither away, into nothing but rotten branches and bark.

Abernan: Time for my Flower Rod!

Mars: Katie no! Don't use the flower rod! You'll be trapped in the dark box also!

Evil voice: Whether you use that silly rod or not, you can't escape the energy!

Dark Energy fills the whole room trapping everyone starting with Abernan and then Mars, Titan, Mercury, Jupiter, Thunder, Star, Venus, Darien, Pluto, MiniPluto, MiniSaturn, the goes to put Neo-Queen Serenity and MiniMoon in the box.

NQS: MiniMoon! Use the some of the crystals power, to try to protect you!

MiniM.: Right!

MiniMoon & NQS: Moon Crystal Power!!

The crystals energy puts a shield around them. But the dark energy penetrates trapping both the miniMoon and Neo-Queen Serenity.

Evil Voice: Ah-hahahahahahaha!! You actually thought you could block this energy! Why you haven't even seen what I can do! Hahahahahaha! Now that you're out of the way! Earth shall no longer have a protector! My dark energy now has a hold of this white moon! Everything is slowly dying! After this moon dies soon you all shall die in your premade "coffins"! Ahahahahahahaha!

The dark shadow leaves the room but dark energy still fills it.

Luna: Oh no! Queen Serenity!

Luna, Artemis, and Diana stand in the hallway outside the conference room.

Artemis: Queen Serenity! Venus! Are you all okay?

Diana: Princess Rini? I hope you're alright!

NQS: We'll be okay! Rini! Use the some of your crystal power left to transport Luna, Artemis, and Diana down to earth.

Diana: Don't worry Princess Rini! I'm coming!

Luna and Artemis: Diana, no!

The three cats step into the room instantly hit by the dark energy sending them into a dark box.

Endymion: My Queen, what hope does the earth have?

NQS: There are four other scouts in the galaxy. They're Princess' on the other side! I just have to contact them some how! Luna, can you use your mind to contact them somehow?

Luna: I'm sorry Queen, it's a mind meld not a mind search!

NQS: Rini! Use some of your crystal power this time to try to find them through the galaxy!

Rini: Mm-hmm.

Pictures of stars and planets appear in Rini's mind. She searches each planet and star starting with the sun. Then quickly her mind hits on earth and stops her mind won't go any further even if she wants it to.

Rini: I think I know where they are! They're inside someone. On earth. Inside four BOY'S bodies! Although I can already see some of them may be quite stubborn to appear! And they're getting to go to bed also! Sigh.

Rini gets suddenly weak.

NQS: Do you have enough strength to contact Periru?

Rini: Periru? What do you want me to contact him for?

NQS: He's a dream now remember? If I can contact him maybe... maybe he can go to them in a dream and awaken the Sailor Princess'.

Rini: Oh, well I think if I use the rest of my crystal energy, I might... die!

NQS: It leaves me no choice.

Neo-Queen Serenity uses her crystals power and contacts Periru.

NQS: Periru? Are you there? It's me. Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon. The moon and the earth, even the galaxies are in terrible danger! Can you please send this message to the four boys seen in Rini's mind. Please go to them in their dreams and deliver my message.

Periru: Yes Queen Serenity. I'm here. Please tell me your message. But, is Rini alright?

NQS: Yes, she's fine. Here is my message:   
Hello, I am Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom.   
I am in need of your help.   
Along time has passed   
People on the moon and on earth have lived in peace, and harmony.   
We have lived like this for many years.   
But yet below us,   
After the Sailor Scouts and Moon Power, "vanquished" all evil;   
A dark shadow came upon the moon.   
Holding it in a deep dark freeze where everything is dying!   
And the people of the moon's energy, drained.   
This evil power slowly creeps upon earth!   
Even I don't know what kind of evil power it is.   
But whatever the cause,   
Whatever the danger the fight turns out to be;   
Princess' please, help us!   
  


On earth:

JD: Oh my gosh!

Branaan: You had the same dream too?

AJ: Dang, she called us "Princess'"!

Corey: Is that freaky or what?

JD: I don't care. What you guys don't know, is that I happen to be a fan of Sailor Moon. And I have never had a dream this real in my life! So I beleive it!

JD gets up and walks out of his house to his front yard. There the moon vanished, only with little of its light showing.

AJ: God man what do you think you're doing?

Branaan: It's freezing out here! JD why can't you just forget this?

Corey: You know what? I never knew you were this freaky 'til now!

JD: I don't give a care what you say! I beleive in you Queen Serenity! I beleive in Moon Power! I beleive in love!!   
Suddenly the moonlight hit directly on JD and he turned shiny and he grew long blonde hair down to his feet like Sailor Venus' and had a dress on, transforming him into Princess MoonLight.

Branaan: Hey, what's that for? Who are you? Where's JD?

MoonLight: I am Sailor Soldier Princess Moonlight.

:Ending Song:   
Beauty of a Princess written by JD Chambers (To the tune of Titanics Love Song sung by, Celeine Dieon)

When you turn around I see you forever   
When you look at me, I smile.   
When you laugh I look at you and never;   
Seeing that you love me so.   
Even though   
I want to be near you   
I just can't. Because you are the princess of the world.   
I would like,   
To say that you're mine;   
But you must understand that I'm not the one.

Sometimes the beauty of a princess is far too great.   
But even people like me love.   
I would want to say, that you can be my love forever   
but I would like you to know:   
Sometimes   
I don't have a clue,   
that you're near me, and love me like you do.   
The beauty of a princess is love.   
But even now,   
You look as if you're not to ever find love again.

The beauty of Princess is great.   
And I want to know;   
Why am I so underworthy?   
You are another human being, like me.   
But the beauty of princess is love.   
Nothing else.

:end of Beauty of a Princess:


	2. Episode 2: The awakening of Princess'.....

Episode 2: The awakening of Princess'... the first encounter!

PrincessMoonLight: It happened.

(Showings from the last episode)

MoonLight: An evil being has come upon the moon and the galaxy!

Evil Voice: .....Hahahahahaha! Now that you're out of the way! Earth shall no longer have a protector! My dark energy now has a hold of this white moon! Everything is slowly dying! After this moon dies soon you all shall die in your premade "coffins"!....

MoonLight: The dark force has almost completely destroyed the moon and is heading quickly for earth. The young boy, known as JD, has received a message from Queen Serenity, who is in trouble. He beleives what he saw in his dream and transformed into me Sailor Princess MoonLight.

:Theme Song:   
Nagareboshi He - (Shooting Star)   
--------------------------------   
vocals: Threelights (Stars Series)   
translation by Hank Chen   
--------------------------------

Search for your love.....

Search for your love, Search for your love,

Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta   
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi   
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)   
ano hiboku ha mamore nakute   
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake   
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)

You are always shining,   
Your smile is just like a tiny star.   
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)   
That day I couldn't protect you,   
I can only hold my remorseful tears,   
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)

Search for your love, sora no suishou   
Search for your love, nakanai de kure   
Search for your love, hontou ha, dakishimetai no sa

Search for your love, crystal of the universe   
Search for your love, don't cry for me   
Search for your love, as a matter of fact   
I love to hold you tightly.

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)   
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)   
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)   
boku no princess   
kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)

To oiyo sora kakenuketeku   
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima   
aitai to sasayaku (tsutae teyo starlight)   
toki ga sugite otona ni naru   
boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa   
tarinai kakera ni (sobaniite sweetheart)

Passing through the remote night sky,   
I'm making a wish infront of a shooting star.   
I'm mumbling to myself to see you, (please convey my message starlight)   
Time flies by quickly, I've grown up.   
Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough. (please stand by my   
side sweetheart)

Serach for your love, ginga unabara   
Search for your love, furehata da you   
Search for your love, kuru o shisani nagasarete yuku

Search for your love, the silver seed   
Search for your love, the boat is floating   
Search for your love, madly

I was swept away by the current.

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)   
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)   
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)   
boku no princess   
kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)

Kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me).....

:Theme Song End:

AJ: So he's gonna be a girl forever!?

Corey: How gay is that?

MoonLight: No. Only when he transforms shall he turn into me. It is also the same with you.

AJ: If we turn into you you mean.

MoonLight: No, you will transform into your own individual princess.

Branaan: Hey, if that's all that's gonna happen. I guess saving the world could be great.

MoonLight: Then say I beleive. Queen Serenity!

Branaan: I beleive. Queen Serenity!

Branaan began to glow blue with white starry spots and he grew shoulder-length blue hair, and had a long blue dress on with glitter all around it, transforming him into Princess CascadeLight.

AJ: Now what the heck is this?

CascadeLight: You may call me Princess CascadeLight. But please call me Princess Cascade. CascadeLight is just not me!

Corey: I'm not gonna leave you two out to do this by yourself.

Princess MoonLight was about to tell Corey what to say until he interupted.

Corey: I already know what to say. I beleive. Queen Serenity.

Corey began to glow black with white starry spots and he grew short-neck length white hair, with a ponytail that reaches down to her waist. He had a long black dress on with glitter all around it, transforming him into Princess StarLight.

StarLight: Hello, Princess'! To you, small one, I am Princess StarLight. You should join us. Even though I know you will.

AJ: Yeah what ever, you three are geeks!

Cascade: Maybe they are but we're not. We need you. Maybe.

AJ: Argh... All right! But remember I'm only doing this because you guys asked. I beleive.

AJ said reluctantly on the outside, excited on the inside.

AJ: Queen Serenity.

AJ began to glow red with white starry spots and he grew long waist-length black hair with red highlights (like Mars'), and had a long red dress on with glitter all around it, transforming him into Princess FireLight.

FireLight: Hello Princess'! So what's our first plan of action?

MoonLight: To be honest I don't know.

Cascade: I think it'd be better to just wait for this evil thing to come to us.

StarLight: We might not have to...

The dark sky turns pitch black.

MoonLight: We'd better get ready! MoonLight Princess Power, Make-Up!!   
Princess MoonLight began to glow into a into a pinkish white form. as she floated quickly forward sparkles like glitter or stars trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst into more sparkling stars and her MoonLight brooch appeared on her chest. That sent sparkling stars and moon crescents out infront of her which made up her gloves. They were all the way up to her shoulder. They were white with a yellow band on the wrist and in the center of the band was a white moon crescent that had a star in the center of the crescent. Another burst of stars spread and they fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees. They too were colored white with a yellow band at the top of the boot with a moon crescent facing upward with a star in the center. One last burst of stars spread and circle around her waist and torso. On her waist a loose skirt with yellow band on the top of the skirt also with a crescent and star in the center of the band. On the bottom of the skirt are stripes of yellow white and red.   
Her torso has a white shirt thingy (Authors note: I have no clue what that's called. maybe a bikini.) with a yellow ribbon and her brooch in the center of it. And instead of that "sailor flap thingy" she wears nothing but three light yellow transparent sleeves. She doesn't wear a tiara on her forhead, but in her hair. It has one white jewl in the center of the crown, which is shaped like a white moon crescent and it's facing upwards. And other white and red jewls around it.

Cascade: CascadeLight Princess Power, Make-Up!   
Princess Cascade began to glow into a into a blueish white form. As she floated quickly forward bubbles and sparkling water trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst like a crashing wave into more water and bubbles and her Cascade brooch appeared on her chest. That sent sparkling bubbles and water out around her arms which made up her gloves. They were all the way up to her shoulder. They were white with a blue band on the wrist and in the center of the band was a light blue wave that had a star on top of the wave. Another burst of sparkling bubbles and water burst and they fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees. They too were colored white with a blue band at the top of the boot with a wave facing upward with a star on top of it. One last burst of sparkling water and bubbles circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a loose skirt with a blue band on the top of the skirt also with a wave and star on top of the band. On the bottom of the skirt are stripes of blue, white and lightblue. Her torso has a white shirt thingy (Authors note: I have no clue what that's called. maybe a bikini.) with a blue bow and her brooch in the center of it. And instead of that "sailor flap thingy" she wears nothing but three light blue transparent sleeves. She doesn't wear a tiara on her forehead, but in her hair. It has one blue jewl in the center of of the crown, which is shaped like a blue wave and it's facing upwards (like it's about to crash). And she has other bule and light blue jewls around it.

StarLight: StarLight Princess Power, Make-Up!   
Princess StarLight began to glow into a into a blackish white form. As she floated quickly forward sparkling stars and planets trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst into more sparkling stars and planets and her brooch appeared on her chest. That sent sparkling stars out infront of her which made up her gloves. They went all the way up to her shoulder. They were black with purple highlights she had a yellow star on the center of the wrist. (Note: She wears all black leather.) Another burst of stars spread and they fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees. They too were colored black with purple highlights and a yellow star on the above center of the boot. One last burst of stars spread and circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a tight black skirt with prurple highlights also without a star in the center of waist. Her torso has a black "bra" I guess I should say.They had black bands over her bare stomach in an "x" it "held" her "bra" to her skirt. Above in the center of her "bra" she had her brooch. She wears an "x" like necklace also madeof black leather. That has a small star on in the center of the x. On her head she doesn't wear a tiara not even in her hair. She has a small black head band across her forhead. That, as well, had a small star on it.

FireLight: Fire Light Princess Power, Make-Up!   
Princess FireLight began to glow into a into a redish white form. as she floated quickly forward sparkling stars and small embers of fire trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst into more embers and her FireLight brooch appeared on her chest. That sent sparkling stars and embers out infront of her which made up her gloves. They were all the way up to her shoulder. They were dark red with light red highlights and an orange red ember on the center of her wrist. (Note: She wears all red leather.). Another burst of embers spread and fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees. They too were colored red with light red highlights and an orange and red flame on the above center of the boot. One last burst of stars and embers spread and circled around her waist and torso. One last burst of stars and embers spread and circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a tight red skirt with light red highlights also without am ember in the center of her waist. Her torso has a red "bra" I guess I should say. She had red bands over her bare stomach in an "x" it "held" her "bra" to her skirt. Above in the center of her "bra" she had her brooch. She wears an "x" like necklace also made of red leather. That has a small ember on in the center of the x. On her head she doesn't wear a tiara not even in her hair. She has a small red head band across her forhead. That, as well, had a small ember on it.

FireLight: So what now?

MoonLight: We wait.

StarLight: I can't wait. I feel it! All around us!

Cascade: We have to wait! It's the only way.

FireLight: I can't wait either!

MoonLight: Oh, alright! Let's go find the source of all this negative energy. That way we'll already be there.

FireLight: Mm-hmm.

Cascade: Ready?

StarLight: C'mon, let's go!

The four Princess' jump on top a high building. They run all over the roof of the building and then jump to the next. They keep doing this for sometime until they reach a dark cirular void in the sky.

FireLight: What in the universe could this be!?

Cascade: I don't know Princess'!

StarLight: I think this might be what attacked the Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom.

MoonLight: I don't think I know! We must try to stop it here and now!

Evil Voice: I think not! Evil spirits, attack!

Dark shadow like spirits appeared out of the void, but the Princess' didn't see them until they attacked.

Cascade: Huh? Where are they? Huh! Aaah!!!

Cascade was hit by one of the shadows.

StarLight: There's so many!

FireLight: We must fight! I don't care about you, but, Glowing Fire Flame!

Fire appeared out of FireLights left hand and shot out of her plam.

StarLight: I'm with FireLight!

Cascade: Argh! So-am-I!!

MoonLight: We all might as well!

StarLight: Glistening Stars Burst!

StarLight held her hands in the air like she's holding a bag in her hands. Appeared between her hands were stars, she spinned once and "threw" the stars at the opponents and they spread and hit many of the shadows. (think Mercury doing Shine Aqua Illusion)

Cascade: Sparkling Waters Cascade!!

Cascade put her hands bottoms together and fingers pointed outwards with her palms facing forward (think Ryu or Ken on StreetFighter) Raindrops then appear in her hands making a ball of sparkling water. The ball of water bursts out of her plams and it goes through about 3 of the spirits.

FireLight: MoonLight! We'll attack these shadows while you attack the core!

MoonLight: Right! Shining MoonLight Beam!!

Sailor Princess MoonLight grabbed her broach (I figured out how to spell it!!) with both hands. Held it high in the air, and moon crescents were pulled into the center of the brocah. She spun around once and a beam of white light shot out of the broach and hit the center of the void.

Evil Voice: It will take more than that to defeat me!!! Hahahahaha!! Evil Spirits, finish them off!

The void disappeared it was still night, but with out the moon little light was shown.   
The spirits took this time to attack.

FireLight: Hey, maybe we should go to that abandoned street over there! It has street lights, so we'll be able to see.

Cascade: Okay!

Another ball of water hit some of the spirits.

StarLight: We'd better get going Princess'!

MoonLight: Right!

The four Princess' jumped off of the building, and ran toward the abandoned street which happened to be a dead end alley.

Cascade: Okay Sailors! We're trapped, what now?

FireLight: We fight!! Glowing Fire Flame!!

StarLight: Glistening Stars Burst!

Cascade: Okay, Sparkling Waters Cascade!

MoonLight: Shining MoonLight Beam!!

The attacks destroyed the rest of the spirits also taking out some parts of buildings around in the area's.

Cascade: Now what do we do?

StarLight: You always have that question?

Cascade shot a look at StarLight whihc signaled to him 'shut up'.

MoonLight: Well we follow Cascade's first decision she gave and we wait....   


In the dark void:

TigerClaw: Yes, Master?

Herodia: The Mistress has asked me to destroy those Princess'. They, as of this moment, are the only creatures blocking our plan. So you, the Shadow Warriors, had better stop the or I- er.. we, will be finished.

LionClaw: So what's in it for us?

Herodia: Your lives!!

PolarClaw: Sheesh don't have to be so mean about it!

Herodia: Oh yes I do! Now leave me!!

The three Warriors left.   
TigerClaw was a male, with an orange hair-flat top. He wore an orange shirt with black pants. He wore no shoes. He had a tiger skin draped over his back and shoulders the claws were what held it from falling off of his back. He wore a Tiger Paw earing with the claws on his right ear. And he wore an orange choker.

PolarClaw was female. She had a white shirt with black tights and white high-heel shoes. Her hair was white and in a circular bun on her head. On the colar of her shirt she had white hair like puffs. She had a polar bear skin coat, which she wore only when she saw Herodia, or was cold, which was almost all the time in the void. The claws of the polar bear were what held the skin to her back. She had two polar bear claw earings on her ears (one on each). She wore a purple choker.

LionClaw was a little boy of about the age of eleven to thirteen. He had a brown sleeveless shirt with brown pants. He too wore no shoes. He had a lion skin draped on his back and shoulders also. The claws held it from falling. Since he had a sleeveless shirt he put the lions mane as his sleeves. He had a silver choker. And a Lion Claw earing his left ear.   
(Note: On all skins the heads WERE cut off.)   


In Herodia's room he was tinking to what the Mistress really said.

Mistress(a.k.a. EvilVoice): Herodia! Who were those people that attacked us? They look like they came from the moon!

Herodia: I don't know, Mistress.

Mistress: Did you not send the spirits to kill everything on the moon?

Herodia: Yes, Mistress. And everything, except Queen Serenity, was killed.

Mistress: Are you blaming me for those girls? How dare you!

Herodia: No, my Mistress! I didn't mean it that way. I'll take care of them. I'll finish them for you Mistress!

Mistress: YOU had better! Or else there wil be one less passanger on this void, do you understand?

Herodia: Yes my Mistress.

He soon popped out of the dream.

Herodia: Shadow Warriors, you had better not fail me!

:Ending Song:   
Beauty of a Princess written by JD Chambers (To the tune of Titanics Love Song sung by, Celeine Dieon)

When you turn around I see you forever   
When you look at me, I smile.   
When you laugh I look at you and never;   
Seeing that you love me so.   
Even though   
I want to be near you   
I just can't. Because you are the princess of the world.   
I would like,   
To say that you're mine;   
But you must understand that I'm not the one.

Sometimes the beauty of a princess is far too great.   
But even people like me love.   
I would want to say, that you can be my love forever   
but I would like you to know:   
Sometimes   
I don't have a clue,   
that you're near me, and love me like you do.   
The beauty of a princess is love.   
But even now,   
You look as if you're not to ever find love again.

The beauty of Princess is great.   
And I want to know;   
Why am I so underworthy?   
You are another human being, like me.   
But the beauty of princess is love.   
Nothing else.

:end of Beauty of a Princess:   



	3. Episode 3: A mysterious angel... Tiger C...

Episode 3: A mysterious angel.... Tiger Claw strikes!

JD: Good job, Branaan!

JD says after a hockey game that he, Branaan, and AJ have played.

Corey: Too bad Cory can't play anymore.

Branaan: I know!

Branaan yelled but he now said quietly to JD:

Branaan: You won't invite AJ anymore, will you?

JD: No. My dad said I can't. But I thought in my mind, 'I wouldn't invite him anyway.'

AJ: What? What did you say?

JD: Nothing, it's none of your bussiness.

AJ: Fagots...

JD: Whatever.

Coach Brian: Okay you guys. Who's goin' to Pizza Omega?

Ryan: I would never miss out on MegaPizza!

Brian: We can see that!

Brian pointed to all the fat and lard hanging all over Ryan's body.

JD: Branaan,

JD whispered,

JD: Do you feel what I feel?

Branaan: Yeah. It's weird.

Corey: Yo, JD, do you feel, cold?

JD: No, but I know what you're feeling.

Corey: What's AJ feeling?

JD, Corey, and Branaan stared at AJ who was in his underwear changing and he was rubbing his penis.

Branaan: The only thing he's feeling us that little 'Tootsie' roll between his fingers.

JD: Well the only thing we can do is keep a good eye out. Watch for anything, unussual.

Branaan: You got it.   


In the void:   
Tiger Claw: Where are those girls!?

Tiger Claw knocked a desk over.

Tiger Claw: C'mon! It can't take that long to find them!!!

The computer he was looking at made a beeping sound indicating he found the Princess'.

Tiger Claw: Yes! Now go evil spirit make yourself a body!!

The evil spirit flew out of the void and flew into the ice rink where the game had just finished. Everyone except Branaan, Corey, JD, and a bunch of workers and viewers had left including AJ.

Branaan: C'mon we need to hurry.

Corey: Yeah, I want some... Pizza!!!

JD: Yeah, I guess we should leave.

As the boys headed toward the door, the ice began to crack, and people watched as the ice was pulled from the edges of the rink and went toward the center. It started to rise like if you'd pull a bed sheet in the center and the rest would follow. The ice in the air meletd into one like liquid ice. The ice broke off and appeared into a monster.

Man#1: What the heck!?

Woman#1: Aaah!!! Get away!!!

Kid#1: Cool!! You look so cool who are you?

Iceah(Ice-uh): I am... Iceah. Time to, freeze! Heeeeeya!

Iceah was a female monster with red clothes and an ice like body. (think Queen Snow Kaguya) The clothes she wore was just a bikini. Her hair was icey colored but flowed like normal hair. On her shoulders she had icicles that rose from her shoulders. She wore small red high-heel shoes. Iceah froze the child and was about to freeze everyone and everyhting else.

JD: I'm glad we didn't leave! Time to transform guys, let's go!!

Branaan & Corey: Mm-hmm!

JD: MoonLight Princess Power, Make-Up!!   
Princess MoonLight began to glow into a into a pinkish white form. as she floated quickly forward sparkles like glitter or stars trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst into more sparkling stars and her MoonLight brooch appeared on her chest. That sent sparkling stars and moon crescents out infront of her which made up her gloves. They were all the way up to her shoulder. They were white with a yellow band on the wrist and in the center of the band was a white moon crescent that had a star in the center of the crescent. Another burst of stars spread and they fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees. They too were colored white with a yellow band at the top of the boot with a moon crescent facing upward with a star in the center. One last burst of stars spread and circle around her waist and torso. On her waist a loose skirt with yellow band on the top of the skirt also with a crescent and star in the center of the band. On the bottom of the skirt are stripes of yellow white and red.   
Her torso has a white shirt thingy (Authors note: I have no clue what that's called. maybe a bikini.) with a yellow ribbon and her brooch in the center of it. And instead of that "sailor flap thingy" she wears nothing but three light yellow transparent sleeves. She doesn't wear a tiara on her forhead, but in her hair. It has one white jewl in the center of the crown, which is shaped like a white moon crescent and it's facing upwards. And other white and red jewls around it.

Cascade: CascadeLight Princess Power, Make-Up!   
Princess Cascade began to glow into a into a blueish white form. As she floated quickly forward bubbles and sparkling water trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst like a crashing wave into more water and bubbles and her Cascade brooch appeared on her chest. That sent sparkling bubbles and water out around her arms which made up her gloves. They were all the way up to her shoulder. They were white with a blue band on the wrist and in the center of the band was a light blue wave that had a star on top of the wave. Another burst of sparkling bubbles and water burst and they fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees. They too were colored white with a blue band at the top of the boot with a wave facing upward with a star on top of it. One last burst of sparkling water and bubbles circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a loose skirt with a blue band on the top of the skirt also with a wave and star on top of the band. On the bottom of the skirt are stripes of blue, white and lightblue. Her torso has a white shirt thingy (Authors note: I have no clue what that's called. maybe a bikini.) with a blue bow and her brooch in the center of it. And instead of that "sailor flap thingy" she wears nothing but three light blue transparent sleeves. She doesn't wear a tiara on her forehead, but in her hair. It has one blue jewl in the center of of the crown, which is shaped like a blue wave and it's facing upwards (like it's about to crash). And she has other bule and light blue jewls around it.

StarLight: StarLight Princess Power, Make-Up!   
Princess StarLight began to glow into a into a blackish white form. As she floated quickly forward sparkling stars and planets trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst into more sparkling stars and planets and her brooch appeared on her chest. That sent sparkling stars out infront of her which made up her gloves. They went all the way up to her shoulder. They were black with purple highlights she had a yellow star on the center of the wrist. (Note: She wears all black leather.) Another burst of stars spread and they fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees. They too were colored black with purple highlights and a yellow star on the above center of the boot. One last burst of stars spread and circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a tight black skirt with prurple highlights also without a star in the center of waist. Her torso has a black "bra" I guess I should say.They had black bands over her bare stomach in an "x" it "held" her "bra" to her skirt. Above in the center of her "bra" she had her brooch. She wears an "x" like necklace also madeof black leather. That has a small star on in the center of the x. On her head she doesn't wear a tiara not even in her hair. She has a small black head band across her forhead. That, as well, had a small star on it.   


The boys transformed into the Sailor Princess'.

Princess': Sailor Princess' are here!

StarLIght: Some of them anyway.

Iceah: Huh? Oh, so you are the little girlie-boys that have interupted the Mistress' plans, hmm? Don't look like much to me!

MoonLight: I am Sailor Princess MoonLight!

StarLight: I am Sailor Princess StarLight!

Cascade: I am Sailor Princess Cascade!

FireLight: I am Sailor Princess FireLight!

StarLight: You actually came?

FireLight: Got a problem with that?

MoonLight: Hushup and let's finish.

All the Princess': We fight for everything that's right!

Cascade: Love!

StarLight: Justice!

FireLight: Peace, which I'm never good at!

MoonLight: And Life!!

All the Princess': We are the Sailor Princess'! We will protect earth, the moon, and the galaxies! Sailor Princess', are here!!

Iceah: I don't give a care who in the galaxies you are! All I want to do, and have to do, is destroy you!!

FireLight: I don't think ice stands a chance against fire! Glowing Fire Flame!!   
FireLight stuck her right hand, palm forward to Iceah. Fire appeared in the palm and shot forward to the monster.

Iceah: I think it won't be that easy to take me down! Hiya!

Snow and ice appeared out the icicles on Iceah's back. They shot forward, and froze the fireball.

FireLight: What? Hey, that's no fair!!

The rest of the Sailors had their finger on their head in an annoyed way.

Cascade: We are Princess'. Not babies.

StarLight: So stupid, yet so fierceful.

MoonLight: That's the way they come...

Iceah: Shut, up!! Your jabbering is going to melt me!! I can't take this, ha!!

FireLight: Wait! Your shoes untied!!

Iceah: They are?

Iceah bent down to 'tie' her shoes.

FireLight: I can't beleive she fell for that trick!

Cascade: Not really!

Iceah, already bent down, made icicles shoot off her shoulders like daggers and they raced toward the Princess'.

StarLight: Glistening Stars Burst!!   
StarLight held her hands in the air like she's holding a bag in her hands. Appeared between her hands were stars, she spun around once and "threw" the stars at the opponents and they spread and hit many of the icicles.

Iceah: You little goody-two-shoe Princess'!! I am getting sick of your stupid attacks that foil me!

Cascade: We can't take her by ourselves we all need to attack at the same time one after the other and finish her! I'll start off, then when I say, StarLight attack, then FireLight be sure to hit her, then MoonLight, you'll finish it off!

Iceah: I hate you!! I shall not lose!! Liquid ice!!   
A blob of liquid ice appeared in Iceah's hands and shot straight toward the princess'.

Cascade: Attack with me StarLight! Sparkling Waters Cascade!   
Cascade put her hands bottoms together and fingers pointed outwards with her palms facing forward. Raindrops then appear in her hands making a ball of sparkling water. The ball of water bursts out of her plams and swirls toward the liquid ice.

StarLight: Glistening Stars Burst!   
StarLight held her hands in the air like she's holding a bag in her hands. Appeared between her hands were stars, she spun around once and "threw" the stars at the opponents which spread and hit the liquid the same time Cascade's hit.

The liquid ice spread around and hit many surfaces, freezing them.

Cascade: Now FireLight!

FireLight: Here goes! Glowing Fire Flame!!   
Fire appeared in the palm of FireLight's hand and shot straight toward Iceah and hit.

Iceah: Aaah!!! I hate you!!

Iceah fell and smoke from the blast rose from her body.

Cascade: Now MoonLight!

As they waited for MoonLight nothing happened.

Cascade: MoonLight, now!

FireLight: What's taking so long MoonLight?

StarLight gasps.

StarLight: Oh no! Sh-she's fr-fro-frozen!

Cascade: What!? It can't be!

FireLight: No way!

Cascade: MoonLight! No!

StarLight: MoonLight! I can't believe it!

Iceah: Ahahaha!! Goodbye! Liquid i-!

A beam of light shot from the sky and hit Iceah's hand.

Iceah: Argh! What the-!?

(Princess Kakyuu's Theme plays)

Cherub: Ice can be beautiful when left alone. But your evil ways shall not prevail! Ha!

Cherub jumped off a beam and to the ground near the Princess.

StarLight: Who are you?

Cherub: I am-

Wings like an angel unfolded from behind Cherub's back.

Cherub: the angel Cherub. (chairub)

Cascade: Why are you here?

Cherub: You shall soon find out.

Cherub took his hands and placed them over Sailor Princess MoonLight's chest.   
A glow of light appeared from his hands and melted the ice away from MoonLight.

The other Sailors gasp.

At first MoonLight's eyes are closed. Then they slowly open.

Cascade: Are you okay?

FireLight: Can you fight?

StarLight: Say you can!

MoonLight: I'm alright.

Cherub: Of course she's alright. Now Sailor Princess MoonLight!

MoonLight: Mm-hmm!   
(Authors note: The way the attack is performed has been changed.)   
Sailor Princess MoonLight grabs her broach and holds it in the air. Moon crescents are absorbed   
into the crystal of MoonLight's broach. It 'flashes' and pink light shines from it, and it begins   
to spin. She brings the broach, with both hands, in front of her, while it still spins.   
MoonLight: Shining MoonLight-!   
She spins twice...   
MoonLight: -Beam!!   
The broach stops spinning and a bright beam of light shoots toward Iceah destroying her!

Iceah: Oh...it's...so...lovely! Aiee!!

MoonLight: Cherub, I want to- Cherub?

The Princess' look to where Cherub was standing and he was gone with only feathers as proof of him being there.

MoonLight: (whispering to self) Cherub, thank you!

A void appears in front of the sailors and TigerClaw steps out.

The sailors gasp.

FireLight: Another enemy!?

TigerClaw: You have foiled my plans!

Tiger claw, who had an angry face, changed to a worried look.

TigerClaw: I wonder what Herodia wil say, he won't be pleased. But you shall not again!

StarLight: You are not leaving here! Glistening Stars Burst!

TigerClaw: Ha!

TigerClaw 'slashed' at the ice rink which sent blocks of ice rising up deflecting the attacks.

TigerClaw: You shall not be as fortunate the next time we meet!

TigerClaw stepped into the void and disappeard.

All of the ice returned to normal and everything that was frozen unfreezes.

The Sailors leave.   


At a park:

JD: You guys. I wonder why Cherub wants to help us.

Brannan(I spelt it wrong before): How do you know he wants to help us?

Corey: Yeah, he could be an evil angel!

JD: He's not evil. I know he isn't.

AJ: Well we know that TigerClaw guy is evil.

JD: Yeah, and what does he want. I thought the boss was a Mistress!

Corey: He might be next to the boss.

Brannan: Well, no, I think that the Mistress is the boss. Then that Herodia guy and then TigerClaw and after him the monsters we fight.

FireLight: Huh?

Brannan: Ugh. Okay. The Mistress is the big boss. Next comes Herodia the general. After Herodia comes TigerClaw the Officer. And after him the monsters, the pawns.

JD: Well we'll soon find out more later. I know it.

:Ending Song:   
Beauty of a Princess written by JD Chambers (To the tune of Titanics Love Song sung by, Celeine Dieon)

When you turn around I see you forever   
When you look at me, I smile.   
When you laugh I look at you and never;   
Seeing that you love me so.   
Even though   
I want to be near you   
I just can't. Because you are the princess of the world.   
I would like,   
To say that you're mine;   
But you must understand that I'm not the one.

Sometimes the beauty of a princess is far too great.   
But even people like me love.   
I would want to say, that you can be my love forever   
but I would like you to know:   
Sometimes   
I don't have a clue,   
that you're near me, and love me like you do.   
The beauty of a princess is love.   
But even now,   
You look as if you're not to ever find love again.

The beauty of Princess is great.   
And I want to know;   
Why am I so underworthy?   
You are another human being, like me.   
But the beauty of princess is love.   
Nothing else.

:end of Beauty of a Princess:   



	4. A new face and destiny... PolarClaw's ch...

Episode 4: A new face and destiny... PolarClaw's chilling entrance!   
(Author's note: In this episode and the episode's after the theme song has it's "T.V." version which you shall see.)   
:Theme Song:   
Nagareboshi He - (Shooting Star)   
--------------------------------   
vocals: Threelights (Stars Series)   
translation by Hank Chen   
--------------------------------

Search for your love.....

Search for your love, Search for your love,

Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta   
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi   
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)   
ano hiboku ha mamore nakute   
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake   
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)

You are always shining,   
Your smile is just like a tiny star.   
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)   
That day I couldn't protect you,   
I can only hold my remorseful tears,   
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)

Search for your love, sora no suishou   
Search for your love, nakanai de kure   
Search for your love, hontou ha, dakishimetai no sa

Search for your love, crystal of the universe   
Search for your love, don't cry for me   
Search for your love, as a matter of fact   
I love to hold you tightly.

Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)   
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)   
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)   
boku no princess   
kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)

Kotaete, Answer for me   
Imasugu, Answer for me   
Kotaete, Answer for me   
Yasashiku, Answer for me

Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Anwer me gently (Answer for me).....

:Theme Song End:   


JD: Aiiiiieeeeee!!! JAPAN!! I'm going to JAPAN!?! I gotta pack!! Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Jake: I-

JD: Are you stupid or something?

Jacob: No but-

JD: Don't explain! Don not explain! You are wasting my time! Get out of here!

Jacob happens to be JD's little brother. JD also has a little sister and an older brother.

JD: Jake, wait! Who else is coming?

Jacob: Brannan and Corey are going! And while you're gone! Tyler's gonna come over and stay with me every night when his mom goes to work! This is gonna be coool!

JD: Who's gonna watch Dempsey?

Jacob: They're gonna keep Dempsey at a friends house at night.

Dempsey is Brannan's dog, a boxer. And Tyler is Brannan's little brother.

JD: What does Denver think about this?

Jacob: Denver says, "Corey's gonna be go-one! Corey's gonna be go-one!" But he wants to get rid of his little brother to be alone.

Denver is Corey's little brother. And Corey also has another little brother.

JD's Dad: JD, you're leaving in five minutes! It's 1:15pm your plane leaves at 2:55pm! And remember! You'll be there for two weeks!

JD: Okay!

JD sat on his suit case and smushed it closed.   


At the airtport:

JD: Hey Brannan!

Brannan: Hey JD! You brought the broach right?

JD: I'd be an idiot not too!

Brannan: You're an idiot anyway, so waht difference does it make?

JD: Hey, there's somrthing... different about you? Hmm... what is it? Let me guess! You upper lip is sticking out, your speech seems different. And I think you got... braces!?

Brannan smiled showing his light blue, blue green, white, and silver (the metal), braces.

Brannan: Okay, I got braces so what?

JD: Nothing-

Corey: Except you look like a geek.

Corey who showed up wearing a Dallas Cowboys (the football team) baseball cap, jacket, sweat pans, and a tee-shirt, took off his cap and showed that he was shaved bald.

Brannan and JD: Oh, my, God!!

JD: What'd you do to your hair!

Brannan: It's freaky!

Brannan put his fingers in a cross like Corey was like some evil or vampire or something.

P.A.: Flight 1522 on Alaska Airlines now boarding. I repeat, Flight 1522 on Alaska Airlines now boarding, thank you, and enjoy your flight.

Corey: That's us!

Branaan: Yeah we'd better hurry! We're even gonna leave AJ behind! This is exciting!

JD: Now that you put it that way, what're we waiting for let's get out of the country!!   


In the Mistress' void:

(Nezu's (and other bad guys from the Sailor Stars series) Theme plays)

PolarClaw: Hmm... So, you lost to those girlie-boys!

TigerClaw: I didn't lose! Iceah lost, not me!

LionClaw: Herodia won't care! You chose the losing monster.

PolarClaw: And you had a chance to defeat them, but you didn't.

TigerClaw: Well you both had better not tell Herodia until he finds out himself, you understand?

PolarClaw: Sure TigerClaw! Anything for you!

LionClaw: Not!

TigerClaw: LionClaw! You may be my little brother but there's nothing that'll stop me from killing you!

LionClaw: Okay, okay!

A big sweat drop appearead on LionClaw's head, and he waved his hands in front of his face.

PolarClaw: Well I don't care! It's my trun to teach these little drag-princess' a little something.

PolarClaw walked away from the group and whispered to herself,

PolarClaw: And I know just how to do it!   


In Herodia's room:

PolarClaw: Herodia sir, may I ask a favor?

Herodia: What is it PolarClaw?

PolarClaw: Well,

PolarClaw said in a flurtatious (I don't know how to spell it! '^_^) way, holding her arms around him and rubbing his shoulders.

PolarClaw: I was wondering. Can you lend me one of your spells?

Herodia: Well... I... anything for y-

Mistress: Herodia! Come and see me at once!

Herodia: Yes Mistress! And you PolarClaw!

PolarClaw: What!?

Herodia: Don't ever touch me in that way again!

PolarClaw: Sheesh! Just a little girl trying to get some help!   
  


In Tokyo's Airport:

Brannan: Is this really Japan?

Brannan stepped out of the "hallway" that leads from the plane to the airport, carrying his packback.   
They all looked around seeing different sushi bars and japanese gift shops and food stands.

JD: Yup this is really it!!

Corey: Oh I can't wait to see the new things around here!

JD opened his back-pack to get some money out of his wallet and he found a note in a plastic bag.

JD: Hey, you guys! I found this note in my bag.

Brannan: What does it say?

JD: It says:

Dear JD,   
I know you think you came here to have fun,   
which you will, but you are also here to visit Tokyo   
University, and show them how well you guys can   
play hockey. You will be staying in a hotel, called   
'Top of the Tower Hotel'. You'll be there for 3 weeks   
and have all acsess to the ice rink. Your hockey   
gear has been sent to you. In the airport and   
should be there when you arrive. Corey is there to   
accompany you and to be part of the American   
Style Football Team.   
  
Hope you have fun,   
Dad and Mom.   


All of them fall down animé style and suddenly girls were screaming as a guy was coming up an escalator and was being crowded by the girls. The three boys quickly got up to see what it was about.

Corey: What's that?

Brannan: Maybe some actor or something.

JD: An ACTOR!? Aah!! I wanna see! I wanna see! I wanna see-ee!!

Brannan and Corey grabbed JD by the collar and dragged him past the boy and the screaming girls while he was waving his arms trying to reach for the guy to see him.

JD: You guys are so cruel!!

PA: Will JD Chambers, and Brannan Moore please report to baggage. Your hockey gear is at the baggage claim desk. I reapeat, will JD Chambers, and Brannan Moore please report to baggage. Your hockey gear is at the baggage claim desk, Thank you.

Brannan: See that's us!

Corey: Let's go.

JD: O-kay!!

Tears were streaming down JD's face as he said this.   


At baggage claim:

Baggage attendant: Thank you for visiting Tokyo, Japan! Hope you're stay and visit at Tokyo U. is a wonderful experience!

JD: You're welcome!

Brannan: I'm pretty sure we'll enjoy it!

The group of girls and the celebrity came to the baggage claim area. And again JD went crazy at the site of them and Corey and Brannan grabbed JD, this time by the ear.

Corey: I'm sorry we have to do this again.

Brannan: So am I. But we have to keep you contained.

JD: But why? Why, can't I at least see who he is!?

Brannan: Because we have to get to Tokyo U.

("Dum-dum-dum dum-dee-dum-dee-dum-dum" You know that kind of death music begins play.)

Corey: You guys... I just realized we spent all the money we have on food...

JD: (tears streaming down his face) You mean, I can't see the celebrity and we can't get to Tokyo U.!?   
I don't want to walk! I odn't even know where it is! How can we get there if we have no money! We should have never came here in the first place! Stupid food! WAHHAHAAAA!!!

Celebrity: Excuse me.

JD stops crying. And the guys stop trying to comfort him.

3 boys: Hmm?

The 3 boys see the girls behind the celebrity and JD realizes who he is right away.

JD: AH!! You're the celebrity!! You have cool hair!! Even though I don't who you are. But who are you and what do you do?

Celebrity: My name is Suto Enzeru. I'm an actor and I'm going to Tokyo U. So, I could give you a ride.

3 boys: REALLY!?!

Suto: Mm-hmm!

3 boys: Cool!

JD: And I'm guessing you're japanese right?

Suto: I'm 100% American

Brannan: You are!?

Suto: Yes. I'll tell you more in the limo ride on the way to Tokyo U.

In the Limo:   
Suto: I'm an orphan. My mom and dad were both Japanese. I was born and raised in America. And when I was found. They claimed me as their child and they gave me a japanese name. You see my full name is Sutoriito Enzeru. Enzeru wasn't my dad's last name, but it means "street angel." Because I was found on the street, and I was, to my mother's eyes, an angel.

The three boys get an amazed anime look where there pupils are small dialated black lines. and they have a sort of blank expression with their mouths kind of dropped.

3 boys: Ohhh...

(JD suddenly snaps out of the trance and gets his happy go lucky manner back)

JD: So I guess you know what I mean when I say, "Domo Arigatou."   
Suto just smiled.   


In PolarClaws room:   
PolarClaw: Hmm... so far those little girlie-boys have only attacked in the U.S. What if I attack in another country? But why would I do that!

Herodia appeared in the room.

Herodia: PolarClaw!

PolarClaw: Yes, Herodia?

Herodia: The Mistress has just told me to find people with a brightness of a princess. We know they are boys that transform into the Princess' but we don't know which boys. And they may not be boys transforming into the princess' so don't be surprised if your target is female. Now find people out there all over the world with the brightness and elegance of a princess! Unerstand!?

PolarClaw: Yes Herodia. Now get out of my room before I tell the Mistress that you're telling us, the Claw Trio, to do your dirty work for you.

Herodia: You don't have to tell me twice. This room makes me sick.

Herodia vanished.

PolarClaw: Ooh! Good timing! Now I have a reason to go to another country! Now, what country shall I go to? Hmm... Ice Claw Crystal appear!

A dark purple crystal shaped like a claw appeared in front of PolarClaw. She holds in her hands and it begins to levitate emitting dark energy.

PolarClaw: Now show me to where the brightest soul of a princess will be!

A picture of a teenage girl with short brown hair, which is like Hotaru's (Saturn's), and she wears a purple blouse. She's standing at the front desk of a hotel.

PolarClaw: Well, she is as beautiful as a princess. But we'll see! Ha!

PolarClaw opens a portal and steps into it. The portal closes. And she's gone.   


Top of the Tower Hotel:

Driver: We're here sir.

Suto: Thank you.

The driver steps and opens the door nearest the hotel (which happens to be the right), and the four guys step out of the limo onto a red carpet leading to the hotel door. As soon as they step out onto the carpet, a whole crowd of girls began to mob Suto and ask for autographs. JD goes cray and gets stars in his eyes.

JD: Ohh... So this is how it feels to be a star!!! I love it!! Love it!!! LOVE IT!!! I'll give anybody an autograph! Anybody! Anybody? Anybody?

The corwd of girls slowly, yet quickly, leave the area.

Suto: Thanks, JD!

Corey: You sure knew how to make those girls leave!

JD: (Tears streaming down his face) But I really was going to give them an autograph!!

Brannan: Come on, JD. Let's check in.   


Inside the hotel:

A female voice: Hello! Welcome to top of the tower hotel!

The camera is focused to teh side of the desk. And it slowly rises. AS it does so, a purple blouse comes into view, then a neck, chin, brown hair, a face and more brown hair. Then it stops when her whole body is in view. It turns out to be (if you haven't already guessed) the girl PolarClaw saw in the crystal.

Girl: Hello, my name is Sakura. Welcome to Top of the Tower Hotel. How may I help you?

Suto: My name is Suto Enzeru. I have a suite reserved here.

Sakura: Oh, yes sir. Let me just look it up...

Sakura begins typing on her computer and then she stops, looks, up, and smiles.

Sakura: Okay, here is your key. Your room is on level 9. And your room number is S11. Thank you for staying at Top of the Tower Hotel!

Suto: Okay, thank you!

Sakura: And who might you be.

Sakura said in the sweet voice of hers. A pink border on the sides appear with beautiful music playing and bubbles on the side mixed in the pink edge. Glitter/stas are shining around Sakura. JD begins to drool.

JD: H-hi! I'm JD, here to show the guys at Tokyo U. how to play hockey! I'm the defensive captain on my team, and I see you're a very lovely lady can I have your phone number?

Sakura: Thank-thank-you for your info. I know what rooms you go to now. For you Mr. Chambers, you room is on the 9th floor room number S12. Mr. Moore, your's is on the same level and your room number is S13. Mr. Peterson, you are also on the 9th floor and your room is S14. Here are your keys, and thank you for staying at Top of the Tower Hotel!

Brannan: *grabs JD's ear while still drooling* C'mon big fella, you've had enough excitement for one day.

As the boys head toward the elevator they heard Sakura scream. They ran to see what happened, and saw PolarClaw using her crystal to open Sakura's mind and look for a bright princess' soul. A glowing heart came out of Sakura's body, and floated there in front of her, out of the heart came a shining star and the heart faded away leaving only the star.

Corey: You guys let's transform!

Brannan&JD: Mm-hmm.

JD: MoonLight Princess Power, Make-Up!!   
JD began to glow into a into a pinkish white form in a black starry background. The background turned white and JD transformed into Princess MoonLight. As she floated quickly forward sparkles like glitter and stars trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst into more sparkling stars and her MoonLight brooch appeared on her chest. More stars and moon crescents burst out infront of her which made up her gloves. They were up to her shoulder, were white with a yellow band on the wrist and in the center of the band was a white moon crescent that had a star in the center of the crescent. Another burst of glitter and stars spread and fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees, and with the same design as the gloves. One last burst of stars spread and circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a loose skirt with a yellow band on the top of the skirt also with a crescent and star in the center of the band. On the bottom of the skirt are stripes of yellow, white and red. In the front of her outfit was white and had a yellow ribbon/bow and her brooch in the center of it. The neck thing that goes around her neck and over her shoulders was a light transparent pink and over her arms were three yellow transparent sleeves. She wears a tiara in her hair. It has one white jewl in the center of the crown, which is shaped like a white moon crescent and it's facing upwards. And other white and red jewls around it.

Brannan: CascadeLight Princess Power, Make-Up!   
Brannan began to glow into a into a blueish white form in a black starry background. The background turned purple and Brannan transformed into Princess CascadeLight. As she floated quickly forward bubbles and sparkling water trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst like a crashing wave into more water and bubbles and her Cascade brooch appeared on her chest. More bubbles and water burst out infront of her which made up her gloves. They were up to her shoulder, were white with a blue band on the wrist and in the center of the band was a light blue wave that had a star on top of the wave. Another burst of bubbles and water fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees, and had the same design as the gloves. One last burst of water and bubbles circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a loose skirt with a blue band on the top of the skirt also with a wave and star on top of the band. On the bottom of the skirt are stripes of blue, white and lightblue. In the front of her outfit was a blue ribbon/bow and her brooch in the center of it. The neck thing that goes around her neck and on her shoulders was a light transparent purple, and over her arms were three blue transparent sleeves. She wears a tiara in her hair. It has one blue jewl in the center of of the crown, which is shaped like a blue wave and it's facing like it's about to crash. She has other bule and light blue jewls around it.

Corey: StarLight Princess Power, Make-Up!   
Corey began to glow into a into a blackish white form in a black starry background. The background truned pink and Corey transformed into Princess StarLight. As she floated quickly forward sparkling stars and planets trailed her. Wings appeared from her back covering her front as she transformed they burst into more sparkling stars and planets and her StarLight brooch appeared on her chest. More stars burst out infront of her which made up her gloves. They went all the way up to her shoulder, were with purple highlights she had a yellow star on the center of the wrist. (Note: She wears all black leather.) Another burst of stars and planets fell to her feet creating her boots which were up past her knees, and had the same design as the gloves. One last burst of stars and planets circled around her waist and torso. On her waist a tight black skirt with prurple highlights also without a star in the center of waist. Her torso has a black "bra" (I guess I should say) They had black bands over her bare stomach in an "x", it held her "bra" on. Above in the center of her "bra" she had her brooch. She wears an "x" like necklace also madeof black leather. That has a small star on in the center of the x. She has a small black head band across her forhead. That, as well, had a small star on it.

The boys transformed into the Sailor Princess'.

Princess': Stop right there!

PolarClaw: Huh? I don't have time for you! Who are you anyway?

MoonLight: Thank God, I was waiting for you to ask! I am Sailor Princess MoonLight!

StarLight: I am Sailor Princess StarLight!

Cascade: I am Sailor Princess CascadeLight!

All the Princess': We fight for everything that's right!

Cascade: Love!

StarLight: Justice!

MoonLight: And peace!

Princess': Sailor Princess' are... here!

The Princess' do a pose. And Cascade's face appears big on the screen with a sweat drop and a nervous smile, and she scratches her head.

Cascade: The main one's anyway!

PolarClaw: Oh! Can't you just wai-

Sakura's star light faded.

PolarClaw: Oh no! She doesn't have the brightness of a princess!

MoonLight: What's going to happen to her!

StarLight: Leave her alone freak! Glistening Stars Burst!!   
StarLight took her hands from her side, and put them straight in front of her. She raised her hands in the air, and appearing between her hands were stars She spun around once and "threw" the stars at PolarClaw.

PolarClaw: Hmph!

PolarClaw stepped them aside.

StarLight: Impossible!

PolarClaw: Well to answer your question, since her star light disappeared, it means her soul has fainted, and now her soul has turned into a shadow!

Cascade: Oh no!

PolarClaw: You could say that again! Herodia's gonna have my head if he finds out about my failure. I must go now!

PolarClaw opened a portal, and stepped in.

PolarClaw: But I'm sure if you're destroyed it won't be a problem! Shadow Sakura, please destroy them for me! Ta-ta! Tee-hee!

The portal closed and PolarClaw vainished.

The black star began to emit a dark gas which surrounded Sakura's body. The black star vanished and the gas closed in on the body of Sakura and she transformed into ShadowSakura. Shadow Sakura was a pale purple and her hair was black, and so were her clothes. Her eyes were dark and shadowed. She was barefoot and clothes were somewhat ripped.

ShadowSakura: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hello, I am... ShadowSakura! Time to die!

ShadowSakura smiled an evil smile. And giggled.

S.Sakura: Here! Take a pen!

S.Sakura threw 6 pens at the Sailors. Halfway to the Sailors, the tip of the pen opened a sharp knife like point came out.

MoonLight: Whatever you do! Don't hurt Sakura!

Cascade: What are you crazy!

StarLight: Forget you! If we don't destroy her she'll destroy us!

Cascade: She's right! Sparkling Waters Cascade!   
Cascade put her hands bottoms together and fingers pointed outwards with her palms facing forward. Raindrops appear in her hands making a ball of sparkling water. The ball of water bursts out of her plams and swirls toward the pens freezing them.

StarLight: Glistening Stars Burst!   
StarLight used her attack and the stars hit the pens shattering them into pieces.

S.Sakura: I need your info!   
More pens are thrown at the Sailors.

Cascade: Aah!!   
Five pens hit the ground near Cascade, as Cascade jumped out of the way.

S.Sakura: Ha!!   
Four pens were thrown at StarLight.

StarLight: Ugh!   
StarLight jumped to the side as the four pens were aimed right at her but missed.

S.Sakura: I won't say it again! Give me your info!!   
Seven pens were thrown at MoonLight.

MoonLight: Aah!!!   
MoonLight ducked the seven pens that were heading toward her.

StarLight: That's it! We're attacking!

Cascade: I agree! We must destroy her!

MoonLight: No! Do not destroy her!

StarLight: Are you crazy!?

Cascade: We have to!

MoonLight: NO! STOP IT!!!

MoonLights brooch began to glow, and she closed her eyes.

MoonLight: (thinking) What's this strange feeling? Something's happening. A new power. I can see the words appearing in my mind. This is somewhat freaky, but...

MoonLight opens her eyes, grabs her brooch which turns into a small sceptre. The sceptre's top has a small crystal like ball with a small moon crescent on top of it. It has a small metal band in the in the middle of the sceptre's shaft, and in the middle of the small band, MoonLight's brooch is on it. Around the shaft is a decoration of stars, crescents, and hearts. At the end of the sceptre is a small red crystal heart. Also at the end of the sceptre on each side of the heart are two small yellow ribbons.

MoonLight: Gorgeous...

MoonLight, with the Moon Light Sceptre in her hands, rasies the sceptre into the air, and spins on the right leg, with the left leg raised in a knee-bend. She spins twice (still in the one leg pose), and then drops the left leg shoulder width.

MoonLight: Moon Light Sceptre...

MoonLight, with her eyes closed, sceptre still held in the air, brings the sceptre close to her face. The sceptre's crystal and crescent, glow. She holds the sceptre upright in both hands (this is all done with both hands on the sceptre) in front of her, and raises it quickly in the air.

MoonLight: Illuminate!

The crystal and crescent on top of the sceptre shines which creates a kind of wave that is aimed at Shadow Sakura.

S.Sakura: What's this light? Aiee!!!

A wave shaped like a moon crescent hits Shadow Sakura and the shadow is driven out of Sakura's body. And Sakura drops to her knees. The black star appears over Sakura's head and bright light begins to peek through cracks in the black star. Then all of the blackness on the star vanishes and the star begins to shine again. The heart that faded came back and the star went inside the heart and the heart went back inside Sakura's body.

MoonLight's Sceptre turns back into the brooch.

Cascade: MoonLight what happened?

StarLight: What did you do?

MoonLight: I don't know. I felt a new power and the the brooch turned into the Sceptre and then the whole thing happened.

Cascade: Well that was great!

StarLight: Yeah now let's get out of here!

Outside a high window in the hotel Cherub stood watching what the Sailors had done.   


Later that day:

Sakura: Hello, JD!

JD: Hello, Sakura!

Brannan: How do we get to the Top of The Tower Restaurant.

Corey: Yeah, Suto Enzeru invited us to eat dinner with him.

Sakura: I suppose you didn't look at the hotel guide I gave you!

3 boys: Huh?

Sakura: (giggles) The Top of the Tower Restaurant is here in the hotel on the roof! Just go to the last floor and you'll be right inside the restaurant!

JD: Oh...

The 3 boys blush.

Brannan: Thanks...

Corey: Alot!

3 boys: Bye!

The 3 boys zip to the elevator and get in.

Sakura: (giggles) Bye! Have a nice dinner! Tee-hee!

The camera and picture freezes, with Sakura smiling and laughing. And teh background turns pink with bubbles floating around. Then the picture fades to the ending song.   


:Ending Song:   
Beauty of a Princess written by JD Chambers (To the tune of Titanics Love Song sung by, Celeine Dieon)

When you turn around I see you forever   
When you look at me, I smile.   
When you laugh I look at you and never;   
Seeing that you love me so.   
Even though   
I want to be near you   
I just can't. Because you are the princess of the world.   
I would like,   
To say that you're mine;   
But you must understand that I'm not the one.

Sometimes the beauty of a princess is far too great.   
But even people like me love.   
I would want to say, that you can be my love forever   
but I would like you to know:   
Sometimes   
I don't have a clue,   
that you're near me, and love me like you do.   
The beauty of a princess is love.   
But even now,   
You look as if you're not to ever find love again.

The beauty of Princess is great.   
And I want to know;   
Why am I so underworthy?   
You are another human being, like me.   
But the beauty of princess is love.   
Nothing else.

:end of Beauty of a Princess:


End file.
